


My New Daddy

by ReaPxKinG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creepy is Helpful but Creepy, Daddy Kink, Derek Helps Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Stiles, Rimming, Sad Stiles, Spanking, Stiles Parents Died in Car Crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaPxKinG/pseuds/ReaPxKinG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 10, Stiles' parents died from a car crash as they arrived in Beacon Hills. With no other relative to contact, or friends to get help from, Stiles had no choice but to be put at an orphanage. Life was horrible and other kids were rough on him, he knew better than to fight back, but how long?</p><p>After 4 years in the orphanage, he kept his identity in secrecy, hiding from the hunters and other dangers that may be lurking. He kept to himself, trying his best not to breakdown, until one day he saw the man walk through the front door.</p><p>Everything seemed to slow down and his claws started to appear and eyes glowed slightly into dim red. He tried hiding his hands and closed his eyes shut. The kids that were teasing him didn't know who they were messing with until he felt hands cover his and electricity jolted through his body. He quickly looked and saw the beaut- no... perfect man.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Derek. Who are you?" he said and flashed a smile</p><p>Stiles couldn't help but blush at his perfection and the way he's touching his hand, "I-I'm Stiles..." he croaked.</p><p>"Well Stiles," Derek started caressing his hand and electricity continued pulsing, "How would you like to be my son?" he grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My New Daddy and the Silent Night

**\--------------------------------------------**

Ever since the day they arrived in Beacon Hill is the day that Stiles' life became a living hell. Stiles wished he never lived through the crash, it was painful for him to see his parents lay dead inside the car while he is rushed to the ambulance for a quick check-up  for any serious injury. There, his parents lay dead inside the car. His mom laid back on the seat with shrapnel buried in her face and throat cut wide open as the blood flowed down her body. His dad wasn't in any good condition either in the driver seats with his throat cut open also with shrapnel buried in his face.

As he sat behind the ambulance and the paramedics checked up on him, the image was stuck in his head. They kept asking him question whether hes in pain or not, but he ignored them and continued staring the scene. Once they finally let up the check-ups, the Parrish stood besides me with his pen and a notebook.

"I'm sorry for your loss" the sheriff said.

Stiles didn't say anything, he didn't want any of it. He wanted to believe it was only a dream, but fate is a cruel mistress. He felt cold, and kept snug tight inside the blanket that was given to him, but he continued to ignore the sheriff's question.

"Look son," the sheriff said, "Call me Sheriff or Parrish, if you want, but not Sheriff Parrish" he made a small grin.

Stiles tried, but couldn't find the humor in him for his attempt to lighten the mood. He wanted to cry, but there were no tears to be cried, he wanted to scream, but there were no voice to be found, he wanted his family back, but he knew it could never happen.

"Son, listen to me" Parrish said and stood in front of Stiles, blocking the view to his parents, "I know you miss your parents, but they're gone-"  _'No... they're not... they're fine..'_ "-do you have any relatives that you know of that we can contact?" he asked. _  
_

Stiles shook his head. _'No other relatives... they're fine... I just know it...'_

"-you don't have any other relatives, but do you have friends that can take you in?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head again.  _'No... just us... just my family and no one else...'_

Parrish lowered his head in defeat and sighed. He went off to one of his closest deputy which was close, and stood there besides him.

"It's pretty tragic for the little guy" the deputy said to which Parrish nodded.

"It is, and it looks like they just arrived here" Parrish said.

"Does he have any place to stay?" the deputy asked.

"Nowhere, and he have no one" Parrish said, "I guess we have to put him in the orphan"

Stiles heard it, and started trembling. He didn't want to go to the orphanage, he wanted to stay here with his parents. He wanted everything to be a dream and wake up in the new house they were supposed to live in, he wanted to be there with his parents in the car knowing they're fine and alive, he wanted the nightmare to end and everything going back the way it used to be.

Soon,Parrish stood in front of Stiles once again and paused for a moment. "Look son, I'm sorry, but since there's nowhere for you to go, we have to put you in the orphanage"

Stiles didn't say anything but look down to the ground.  _'Just a dream... everything will be fine...'_

Parrish quickly went to the scene and opened the trunk of the car where Stiles rode in, he quickly inspected the suit cases and found the case that surely looked like that belonged to Stiles. He quickly took it with him and went back to Stiles. He offered his hand to Stiles but the boy didn't react in any way, the sheriff took the initiative and grab Stiles hand and guided him to his cruiser car.

As he drove down the road, Stiles kept thinking to himself.  _'Only just a dream... everything will be fine...'_

The soothing sound of the car driving down the road lulled Stiles to sleep as he kept thinking the same words over and over again in his head. Soon, he woke with the sound of a door closing. He felt around the surface he was laid on and noticed he was on a bed with a blanket covered over him.

He quickly felt disoriented from the unfamiliarity of his surrounding but soon managed to calm down as he heard voices coming from outside the door.

"Do you know who he is?" A woman asked.

"No..." A familiar voice said, noticing it was Parrish who was talking. "We'll send you the files once we search the luggage."

"Thank you..." the woman said, "It must be traumatizing for the boy to see his parents"

"Must be" Parrish agreed, "Did you know? He didn't talk at all when I asked him questions"

"Oh my... you don't think he lost his voice?" the woman asked worriedly.

"Hard to say, but I hope not" Parrish said halfheartedly. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" the woman asked.

"Make him feel welcome" Parrish said. "After everything what happened today, this is the worst way Beacon Hill welcomes a family"

"I will," the woman said, "Go, you should go back and investigate"

And it with that, Stiles heard a door closing and everything went quiet. He heard footstep coming closer and closer and figured that it was the woman who was talking. Before the steps came any closer, he hid under the blanket and the door opened.

"Goodnight," the woman whispered quietly but enough for Stiles to hear with his werewolf ears and the door closed afterwards.

It was that night Stiles slept uneasily. The place was all new to him, he felt lost just by laying down on the bed.  _'Just a dream... please let it just be a dream...'_ he kept thinking to himself.

He got out the covers and drew out his claws. Uneasily, he placed his claws on his hand and cut slowly. He felt the pain as his eyes were shut close. As he opened them, he noticed his hand started healing until no scars was left behind.

It was that night Stiles finally realized his family was gone, he cried into the night with silent cries but with streaming tears. It was that night that he wanted to suffocate or hang himself but couldn't. He continued crying into the pillows until he cried himself to sleep into the dreamless night.

**\--------------------------------------------**

As the years goes by, Stiles continued living in the orphanage. He was now 14 years old and lived as a mute. He never talked to anyone other than a nod or a shake of his head. The officers, for many years, tried asking him for questions but gave up in the end. He continued living as a mute, avoiding social activities and read comics that he pointed.

The other children called him a mute, a freak when they have the chance without getting trouble, and Stiles would ignore it, but in the end, it still hurts him. Every night, he still cried himself to sleep, and every now and then, Kali, the woman who took him into the orphanage, would lull him back to sleep.

Kali knew that every time Stiles cried, the other children have bullied him. And every time they do, they would get punished the day after. She tried warning other children for bullying Stiles, but they continued doing so anyways, even after she tried different methods.

Stiles turned out to be great help in the orphanage, and Kali was grateful for that. Stiles helped around as much as he can like mowing lawn, helping cook dinner, and even clean the orphanage. He felt he owed a huge debt just by living in the orphanage, but Kali assured him he didn't owe a single cent.

**\--------------------------------------------**

"Hey Stiles" Greg said, one of the orphan kids, "Looks like you're not getting adopted!" He blew a raspberry.

Stiles rolled his eyes. He wasn't jealous, but he wasn't happy either. He gave up hoping that someone would adopt him one day, so he continued reading his comic book.

"I'm so glad that you couldn't talk" Greg said, "Cause I can do this!" 

As to much Stiles' surprise, the comic book was ripped off of his hand. He was furious, but he needed to calm down before he kills him. He closed eyes trying to to cover the yellow glow that would appear.

"Haha! Mute!" Greg started chanting, "Mute! Mute! Mute!"

Stiles couldn't help it but starting to get angrier and angrier as the other kids started joining. Kali couldn't him since she busy with the adoption papers she was supposed to give to the parents that wanted to adopt Greg.

He pulled his hands up to his ears, trying to block off the noise the orphan kids were making. The werewolf hearing didn't help at all, he tried blocking the noise the best as he can, but didn't work to no avail. As he heard the front door open, he saw a man walk through the front door.

Everything seemed to slow down and his claws started to appear and eyes glowed slightly into dim red. He tried hiding his hands and closed his eyes shut. The kids that were teasing him didn't know who they were messing with until he felt hands cover his and electricity jolted through his body. He quickly looked and saw the beaut- no... the perfect man.

"Hello, I'm Derek. Who are you?" he said and flashed a smile

Stiles couldn't help but blush at his perfection and the way he's touching his hand, "I-I'm Stiles..." he croaked.

"Well Stiles," Derek started caressing his hand and electricity continued pulsing, "How would you like to be my son?" he grinned.

"Son? Ha! No one wanted him for four years" Greg said, sneering at me. "And would you look at that, that mute finally talks!"

When Greg made that comment, Stiles hid behind Derek and heard a growl coming from him that quickly shut Greg and the rest of the kids up. "At least he looked beautiful, unlike a snot-nosed brat like you" Derek spat, "I wonder how your new parents would react when they hear their 'angel' bully kids."

And with that, Greg quickly paled and ran upstairs. The rest of the kids dispersed around, going back to whatever they were doing. Stiles is still behind Derek, crying softly with his hands tight on Derek's leather jacket. He tried turning around but Stiles said no, repeatedly saying it.

Derek sighed softly to himself and gripped wrist behind him tightly, just enough to loosen his hold and turn around. He knelt down in front of the boy and looked up at his closed eyes. His hands still showed his claws, so he figures his eyes probably changed too.

"Stiles, open your eyes for me" Derek said.

"No..." Stiles hiccuped, "I'm different"

"I'm different too" Derek said, "Look at my eyes and my hands"

Slowly, Stiles opened his eyes and saw the man staring at him. He was surprised when he saw the man's eyes changed to red and his hand changed into a more monstrous claws. "You're a w-werewolf too?" he asked quietly.

"I am" he answered, "I'm an alpha, you're an omega, and you're my mate"

"Mate?" Stiles said in a question.

"You're made for me, and I'm made for you" Derek said, "We're made for each other"

"I don't understand" Stiles frowned, wiping the wetness on his face.

Derek quickly took his phone out and Stiles realized the screen acted like a mirror. He quickly saw his own eyes glowing dim red and changed back to his original amber eye color. "They were red!" Stiles exclaimed silently.

"Yes, they don't change like that, not until you found your mate" Derek explained.

"But... you're old" Stiles muttered shyly looking down. But when he looked up to see Derek, there slight hurt look on his face.

"It's okay, we don't have to do anything. You can be my son, and you find can other women when you're older" he smiled.

"Okay" Stiles nodded, feeling quite hurt after what just happened. He felt hurt when Derek said he can find other women when he's older. He didn't want that, he wanted Derek. After realizing what just happened, Stiles started crying once again.

"Stiles? What's wrong baby?" Derek asked worriedly.

"I don't want other women!" Stiles cried, jumping at Derek and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Derek was shocked at his sudden change, but quickly lets it go. He hugged him in return wrapping his arm around his small waist.

"Derek! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Kali asked.

"Hey Kali, I want to adopt this kid" Derek said, rubbing his hand on Stiles' back.

"Are you sure? He's a special boy" Kali said, "Really tough time for Stiles. He didn't even talk for the 4 years he stayed here"

"Really?" Derek said shockingly, "He talked to me earlier"

"Wha-" Kali said but couldn't find to words to say. She walked up to Stiles and comb his hair with her hand while his head is on Derek's shoulder. "Is that true Stiles?"

"Yes..." Stiles mumbled.

"Oh my... you finally talk!" Kali grinned hugging Stiles and Derek altogether. "Your something special Derek"

"I guess he wants a daddy after all these years" Derek smiled at the boy hugging him. "I want to adopt him please"

"Great!" Kali smiled, "I'll get the adoption papers!" And with that, Kali went back to her office, "I'll prepare his files too!" she said yelling.

Derek smiled to himself and felt Stiles purred on his shoulder with his face on the side of his neck. "I'll take good care of you... my boy" Derek whispered which made Stiles shudder in excitement as he further hugged Derek tighter.


	2. My New Daddy and My New Home

**\--------------------------------------------**

After a long hug that seemed like it lasted an eternity, Derek had to let Stiles go and let him gather his stuff. Derek needed to go and meet up with Kali in her office, he knew there would be a ton of files he would need to fill up first, but in the end, it would all be worth it, for Stiles.

As he sees his fleeing mate go up the stairs, Derek went directly to Kali's office, hearing the printer running and her hasty hands looking through the file cabinets. He knocked on the door and heard the word "Come in!" from Kali. He opened the door and was slightly shocked with the amount of piling papers in the room.

"Wow..." Derek commented, "What are all-" he gestured at the leaning tower of papers, "-these for?"

"Oh, these..." Kali started, "they're nothing"

When Derek heard the word "nothing," he quickly picked up the slight change of beat of her heart. He frowned at her for trying to avoid the subject, "Kali, don't lie. I can tell when a person lie"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kali sighed, "These are the bill history... I've been trying to calculate all of them if they add up"

"And?" Derek pressured her to go on.

"The orphanage, Derek, is going to close down because of these bills" Kali said, falling back to her chair. "I don't know what to do. If I can't pay off all these bills, I will have to send the children to another orphanage"

"That's your problem?" Derek said. "Kali, my parents has been helping this orphanage for many years"

"Yes, but that was many years ago, Derek. After the fire, I had to move on and rely on investments, but somehow that wasn't enough" Kali truthfully said, "And, I don't know if I can continue asking for your family's help to save this orphanage"

"Kali, you should have asked me years ago rather than going into debt" Derek said, rubbing his temples, "My mom wouldn't have mind, she love this place. It would emotionally pain her if she sees this place close down"

"I know... its just- I didn't know what to do." Kali banged her head on the table.

"Okay look" Derek said, fetching his wallet and taking out a card. He handed the card over to Kali with a reference number on it.

"What is it?" Kali asked.

"That's my favorite accountant's business card. She can help you finding out how much you owe and I can pay it all off" Derek said.

"Derek... I can't simply take this" Kali protested.

"You don't, do it for my mother" Derek told her, walking up to her and giving her a gentle hug, "Even though these brats have tortured my mate, I think saving this orphanage would do us all a favor"

Kali raised an eyebrow. "Stiles is your mate? How'd you know? and isn't he a bit too young for you?"

"His eyes changed to dim red when I met him, and yes, he's too young, but I'll wait until he's sure he wants me" Derek said, letting out a content sigh.

"Well, I hope you take care of him, he's like a son to me" Kali said, smiling at Derek.

"I will, now can I get those papers? I wanna take him home now" Derek said, pointing with his eyes at the printer.

"Oh right!" Kali hurried to the printer and got a pen out. Derek couldn't help but chuckle a little as Kali started muttering to herself as she signed her part of the form. After a few minutes later, Kali was finally done signing the papers and handed it over to Derek.

"Is there anything I should be wary of when I sign this?" Derek asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, other than you'll have full custody of Stiles after signing" Kali grinned.

"Perfect" Derek said to himself and started signing the paper in full speed.

**\--------------------------------------------**

While Derek and Kali were off to signing papers, Stiles, on the other hand, started packing his things. He packed the toys that Kali won for him at the carnival. He packed the picture album that he and Kali took for the last 4 years of his life. He packed the clothes Kali bought him as a thanks for helping around orphanage. He especially packed his old picture album of his mom and dad.

For the last 4 years of his life, from time to time he would look at his mom and dad. Stiles like to reminisce his time with his parents when they went out for a vacation in Europe in France or Italy. And every time he looks at his old family photo album, he would feel that longing ache for his mom and dad.

But this time, as Stiles went over the old family photo album, he didn't feel that longing ache anymore. He didn't feel emotional pain or ache, he didn't feel longing sorrow or grief, instead he felt comfort and happiness.

"Stiles?" He heard a voice coming from the door and noticed it was Derek.

"It's open" Stiles called out and the door opened.

"Hey baby" Derek said, sitting besides Stiles. "Did you pack up?"

"Yeah" Stiles muttered, letting his head fall on Derek.

"Who are they?" Derek asked, pointing at picture on his lap.

"Oh right. Derek, this is my mom and dad, Claudia and John" Stiles said, "They died from a car crash"

Derek frowned, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I got a new daddy now" Stiles smiled, closing the photo album and giving Derek a hug.

"Yes, yes you do" Derek hugged back, kissing Stiles on the forehead.

"How did the signing go?" Stiles asked.

Derek hummed for a moment, "Let's just say I got really lucky that I finally got an adopted son, who is also my mate"

"Really?" Stiles said in amusement.

"Yeah, he got this moles on his face" Derek said poking Stiles' moles, "And this amazing amber eyes"

"Stop it" Stiles giggled, giving Derek a quick kiss on the lips.

Derek smiled brightly at Stiles and returned the kiss. Stiles felt a purr from Derek's chest, he didn't mind it, he actually liked it. They stayed like that with Stiles in Derek's arms around his waist until they heard Kali called them down. While Stiles carried the photo album in his arms, Derek carried his luggage.

The two met up with Kali downstairs, saying their farewell to each other. Of course Stiles is always welcome to come and visit her from time to time Kali said, but it will be up to Stiles whether he wants to or not. Once Derek finally loaded his luggage in the trunk of his SUV, he waited at the passenger door of his car.

Stiles gave Kali one last hug and muttered a few words, "Thank you for taking care of me"

Kali smiled at him fondly, "No problem. Now go to your father, live at a better place"

And with that, Stiles nodded at Kali and went to his new daddy. Derek opened the passenger door for Stiles and buckled him in, he then went to the driver seat and started the car. As they finally left the parking, Stiles waved at Kali and she waved back.

"I hope you like your new home" Derek said, letting his right arm go to Stiles thigh.

"I'll like it if you're there" Stiles said, hugging Derek's large arm.

As the ride continued, Stiles fell asleep in his seat, allowing Derek to pull his arm back to the steering wheel. There was a whine, of course, coming from Stiles, but soon he stopped and went to a peaceful sleep.

**\--------------------------------------------**

The ride wasn't long from the orphanage to the Hale house, it only took half an hour at most. Derek couldn't get enough of the sight of his rebuilt family house, there were improvement compared to the old one, and it's bigger. There were more rooms for different purpose, a bigger kitchen and living room, a basement for heat cycles, the garage turned into a workout room, a garden at the side of the house, and a large pool at the back.

The insurance company got Derek rich after the fire, but he never used it. Instead, he used the money he saved for 6 years working as an architect. He, however, used the insurance money to pay Peter's medical bills and Cora's college tuition, but other than that, he saved most of the money for safe keeping.

As they finally arrived the front of his garage, Derek gently woke Stiles up from his peaceful nap. Although he felt disoriented at first, he quickly felt calm after noticing it was Derek.

"Daddy, where are we?" Stiles said before yawning.

"We're home baby" Derek said, leaning in to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

When Derek got out of his driver seat, he helped Stiles out too, but his mind were long gone as he saw the house in front of him. His eyes wide open and jaw down low, he didn't notice that Derek already got his luggage out and standing besides him.

"Baby, close your mouth or I will ravish it" Derek teased and Stiles quickly closed his mouth. "So? What do you think of your new home?"

Stiles couldn't utter any word but smile and cry. He quickly clung onto Derek and hugged him tightly. "It's perfect" Stiles said.

Not only did Derek had to carry Stiles' luggage, he had to carry Stiles to his new home. But with Derek's strength, it's no problem at all, he liked it even.

As they got inside his new home, there were few greetings that Stiles heard.

"Welcome home De-" Isaac started, "Oh, who's this Derek?"

"Hey De-" Erica stopped when she looked up from her laptop and saw a kid in Derek's arm. "Oh my god, who's this cute kid?" Erica squealed, quickly putting the laptop on the table and ran up towards Stiles. "Boyd! Come here!"

Erica quickly took Stiles from Derek's arm and gave the kid a death hug. Stiles tried to breathe, but her strength prevents him from doing so.

"Can't - breath!" Stiles gasped and Erica finally loosened her hug. She grinned at the boy and started rubbing herself all over him.

"What is Eri-" Boyd stopped, "Who's the kid?"

"I would formally introduce him if someone would stop giving my boy a death hug!" Derek barked at Erica and took his mate back.

"Anyway, this is-"

"I'm Stiles" Stiles cuts Derek off, "You look like catwoman" he pointed a Erica.

Isaac smirked and Boyd somehow managed keep his stony face in place. Derek, on the other hand, grinned at his mate.

"Well then... Meow" Erica purred and playfully claw his nails in the air at Stiles.

"Wow Erica, he sure sho-"

"You look like a puppy" Stiles said bluntly at Isaac which made Erica cackle loudly and Boyd and Derek laugh.

The smirk on Isaac face quickly went away when Stiles made that comment.

"Haha! At least I'm Catwoman!" Erica stuck his tongue at Isaac.

"Who knew a kid can bring down Isaac" Boyd said.

"Daddy, who are they?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Oh right" Derek said, clearing his throat. "Stiles, these guys are my Beta. That's Erica, who you called Catwoman. That's Boyd, Erica's husband. And that's Isaac, and you're right, he does look like a puppy" Derek chuckled.

"When did you have a son?!" Isaac asked.

"Adopted" Derek corrected, "And he's my mate"

"You lucky mother-"

"Don't even say that word in front of him" Derek warned and Isaac quickly shuts his mouth.

"Isn't he a bit too young?" Erica asked.

"I'll wait for him when he thinks he's ready" Derek answered, "Isn't that right baby?" 

Stiles nodded and kissed Derek.

"Awww... how cute!" Erica cooed. "And Derek, you might want to take care of that stiffie"

Stiles looked at her confused with a frown. He looked back to Derek, "Daddy? What's a stiffie?"

Derek looked shocked or surprised. A million thoughts was running through his head but what stood out the most was either Stiles never knew he had a hard on or a complete virgin in both physical and mental sense. And of course there's another thought that ran through his head, and that he's going to have fun giving Stiles "the Talk."

"Wow... I don't know what to say" Erica said, "So... Derek... good luck giving him that... 'lesson'" Erica air quoted.

"I so wanna see this in person" Isaac said but soon shut up when he heard a growl from Derek. "Nevermind"

"Derek! I'm home!" Cora yelled from outside, "And I smell someone new!"

"Well, good luck explaining this to your sister" Boyd said and quickly ran off to the kitchen as Erica and Isaac followed behind.

As the door open behind him, Cora quickly dropped her stuff and stared blankly at Stiles and Derek. "Derek. Why did you kidnap this kid?"

Derek sighed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age group on chapter 5!


	3. My New Daddy and the First Seed

**\--------------------------------------------**

After a few moments, Derek sat on his leather recliner with Stiles on his lap. He was pondering a better way to approach Cora with his new son, but he knew it would be impossible since Cora is always at his ass constantly everyday he does something weird or unexpected.

As for Cora, she was pacing back and forth in front of Derek, and would often take small glances at his brother and Stiles. She still haven't picked up the groceries she bought, but right now, it didn't matter the slightest. There is a far more worst problem than the groceries.

"So?" Cora said, trying to make his brother answer her question.

"Soooo?" Derek repeated, trying to make a straight face.

"Are you gonna say something?" Cora asked.

"Like?" Derek said.

"Are you finally stupid that can only say a word?" Cora said, trying to prevent herself from scratching his brother's face of.

"Uh... say hi to your nephew?" Derek smiled with slight falter.

"When did you even have a son?!" Cora exploded, "And he doesn't even smell like hes your son!"

"Adopted" Stiles corrected.

"Adopted?" Cora repeated as she looked at Stiles and back to her brother that still have a smile on his face. "So you think you can just adopt a kid without telling us?"

"He's my mate too" Stiles said before Derek could say anything.

"And a mate too?" Cora said, "Are you freaking serious?! Derek he's like what, 10?"

"14" Stiles corrected her again, "And yes, I'm too young"

"Ok... what?" Cora said confusingly.

"What he meant is he's going to wait until of proper age" Derek said.

Stiles frowned, "I thought I was going to wait until I'm ready."

"You said what?" Cora said, flabbergasted at what Derek had promised. "Derek, you can't just promise that to..." 

"Stiles" Stiles said.

"What is a Stiles" Cora said making a face.

"A name, genius" Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes at Derek's sister as he snuggled close to Derek.

"Oh hell no" Cora said in surprise, "I'm going to shove your face in the toilet!"

"Touch him and I will take your college funds, the Camaro I gave you, and your phone" Derek said,

"Whaa- You can't side with him, I'm your sister" Cora protested.

"He's my mate, I'll side with forever" Derek grinned, giving Stiles a kiss on the neck.

For a moment, Stiles moaned a little as his head fell backwards on Derek's shoulder. He was shuddering a little, but it was good feeling that Stiles liked very much.

"Ugh! Fine!" Cora exasperated, "I'm going to bed early. You can deal with Peter"

And with that, Cora went back to the grocery bags and marched to the kitchen with loud stomps. Derek completely understand where she's coming at, but it's not like he's going to do anything... right? How much trouble can a teenager could do?

"Baby," Derek whispered, "Ready to see your room?"

"Yeah!" Stiles beamed with a smile, "Can we see it now?"

"Well come on, get off Daddy so we he can bring your luggage upstairs" Derek tickled Stiles who eventually got off of Derek.

When Stiles got his photo album from the table, Derek led him to a room upstairs. It didn't have much, but it did have a cabinet, a drawer, a bed, and a table facing out the window. Derek was waiting for his son to say something, but in the end, he looked at him and Stiles had a frown on his face. It was the opposite Derek was expecting.

Stiles remembered sleeping alone in his own room at the orphanage, it was dark and quiet. He didn't like it at all, it was as if he was shut out of the world and was cast aside. He remember the painful nights when he was bullied by the orphan kids, and the time he cried knowing he's alone in this world and no one wanted to adopt him.

He remember the times he would lose it, wolfing out and destroying one of his toys in the process. Stiles didn't want this, he didn't want to be alone again.

"Stiles? Baby, what wrong?" Derek asked worriedly, he knelt down in front of Stiles who's crying.

Derek took Stiles in his arm as he cried himself to sleep. He didn't know what to do, so he took his son to his bedroom and laid him down on his california king size bed. The moment Derek realized he forgot the luggage in the hall, he tried to get up, but he was in a tight hold from Stiles that he didn't want to wake. Luckily, he closed the door on the way in, he didn't want anyone just barging in.

He quickly took the blanket at the foot of his bed and covered Stiles and himself. He snuggled to Stiles in a tight hold and made a deep breath of his scent. Stiles smelled sad and lonely to Derek, and he didn't know why. He simply wanted what's best for his son, but right now, he needed to comfort him.

**\--------------------------------------------**

As Derek woke a little later, he noticed his son is still asleep, snuggled close to chest with a strong grip to his shirt. He's still confused as to why Stiles just cried after seeing his new room, it's not like something was going happen. He pondered for a while but nothing came up that could answer his question.

He looked back to his sleeping son, running his hand through his buzz cut hair. It looked perfectly on him, it gave him the innocent look. As he looked out the window, he noticed it was already dark outside. It was already 7 p.m., a good 3 hour nap.

Soon, his son started stirring in his sleep. Derek stopped moving for a while and his son cracked open an eye. "Daddy?"

Derek smiled, "Hello, how's your sleep?"

Stiles simply frowned, "I don't want my new room"

"Can you tell me why?" Derek asked, but Stiles shook his head. "C'mon baby, how can I know if you don't tell me"

"I don't want to be alone again" Stiles muttered.

"But you're not alone" Derek caressed Stiles' cheek.

"I've been sleeping on my own for years, I'm not used to it" Stiles sniffled.

"Oh baby," Derek said, he finally understood.

"I want to sleep with you in your arms" Stiles said, "Is that okay?" he looked up to Derek with pleading eyes.

"That's fine baby," Derek purred at Stiles' neck and he giggled. "Perfect, even."

"Mmmmm..." Stiles hummed, burrowing himself into Derek.

Stiles kept rubbing himself on Derek that soon became an arousal. Derek smelt it, it was the only thing he can smell right now. By now, Stiles was moaning quietly as he continued to rub his pelvis at Derek's thigh.

"Daddy..." Stiles said with a soft pant, "I feel weird... but good"

"Good?" Derek said, bemused at his aroused son.

He quickly turned to his side, moving his thigh away from Stiles' crotch which he earned a slight sound of protest. He quickly moved his hand to Stiles' crotch and felt his stiffening cock through his shorts. He rubbed it slowly and heard Stiles moaned slightly louder but was muffled by his chest.

"Does that feel good baby?" Derek asked as he continued to rub Stiles' cock.

"So good Daddy!" Stiles said, "I want more!"

"Listen baby," Derek said to his son and he stopped. He quickly took the blanket off of them and quickly pulled Stiles' shorts down. He moved between Stiles' leg and lifted it up above his. "This is a stiffie." He pointed at Stiles' 5 inch cock.

"Oooooh" Stiles said, "Do you get stiffie too Daddy?"

"All guys get it, baby" Derek said. Stiles looked Derek's crotch and saw a massive meat pointing up.

"Can I see it Daddy?" Stiles asked and Derek momentarily froze.

"Uh- I uh- Next time baby" Derek said and resumed stroking Stiles' eager cock that looked ready to explode at any moment.

Stiles wanted to say something but was blocked out by his own pleasure. He was squirming on the bed as Derek went faster and faster, pumping Stiles' cock. Derek was eager to taste Stiles' cock, he wanted to taste his first spill of seed.

"Uh! Uh! Daddy!" Stiles started bucking his hips against Derek's hand, wanting more of the delicious friction on his cock.

As he continued pumping his hand down on Stiles' cock, he saw Stiles' first pre-cum protruding out of the slit. He quickly leaned down and stuck his tongue out to lick the pre-cum. Derek moaned lightly at the sweet taste, he was now addicted to it, and wanted more.

"Daddy! I'm gonna pee!" Stiles shouted trying to stay still, but Derek continued pumping his cock.

"Not pee, baby" Derek explained, "You're going to cum" He wanted to explain more, but he was fixated on making his son come. "C'mon baby, let it go"

Stiles continued bucking, eyes closed tight, and breathing heavily. Derek knew he was about to cum, and he quickly leaned down and swallowed Stiles' cock whole and started sucking forcefully. Stiles made a huge gasp at the new wonderful sensation he received and came hard in Derek's mouth.

Derek made sure he doesn't waste any of Stiles' precious, so he kept mouth enclosed on Stiles' cock. Stiles kept cumming for a few seconds before he finally stopped and sank down on the bed with extreme exhaustion. When Derek finally slid his mouth off of Stiles cock, he slowly savored the sweet tasting cum of his mate.

He now know he must have more of Stiles' cum, but he doesn't want to exert him. He stayed there for a minute, looking at his son who's eyes are fluttering in extreme joy. He leaned forward again and kissed Stiles on the lips, letting him have a taste of himself.

They kissed for what it seems like an eternity before he took the tissue at the nightstand and wiped Stiles clean. He would offer him a shower, but both were too exhausted to do anything. As he threw the tissue into the nearby trash basket, he quickly took the luggage that was out in the hallway and back into hi- their room and locked the door.

He didn't bother fixing it and putting them in the drawer, he simply put it aside and went back to his son who was now sleeping. Everything below was exposed, and Derek cock throbbed even more. Derek knew he need to find his release or he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he quickly pulled his shorts down and slowly crawled between Stiles' leg that are now over his.

He slowly pumped his own cock with one hand and the other caressing Stiles' soft skin. He noticed that Stiles' was awake with one eye slightly open. Soon, Derek stroked faster and faster while Stiles' moaned at the sight of his mate masturbating. He wanted to move to put his own mouth around his cock like Derek did with his, but he couldn't find the energy.

He stayed there, watching Derek masturbate furiously until he came in copious amounts all over Stiles' crotch area that seemed to cover everything in cum. Stiles watched his dad breathe heavily and eyes fluttering, he moved his hand down to his crotch and scooped some of the cum.

He brought his hand to his mouth and savored his Dad's sweet yet slightly bitter tasting cum that he gave him. He quickly scooped more of it and savored every drop he could get. He moaned at it, and he was now addicted to it like his new Dad. Soon, he finally gave up and went to sleep with a memorable taste in his mouth.

Derek, on the other hand, smiled at his sleep son. He loved the way his son tasted his come, he knew he must have loved it, and it probably sealed the deal between the two. He took the tissue box again and wiped the come on his son's crotch area and his own cock.

He moved back at Stiles' side and pulled him towards his chest. He grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered them both. Soon, the two slept peacefully with a slight snore in the air.

**\--------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Stiles woke up with a big smile on his face. He slept perfectly, not like the last four years of his life. When he looked to his side, he saw his Dad with wide grin on his face. He quickly hugged and sniffed the deep man scent on his chest and sighed in content.

"Morning baby, how'd you sleep?" Derek asked kissing Stiles' temple.

"Perfect" Stiles simply said, "And what's better than that was last night"

Derek quickly broke into a face eating grin and started attacking Stiles with kisses.

Stiles broke into fit of laughter trying to shove his Dad away with his scruffy beard, but he loved it anyways.

The two soon stopped and Derek quickly scooped his son and carried him towards the bathroom. Stiles was in awe cause it was the biggest he ever seen. There was a spot for showering with a large tub that can fit two adults. A large Jacuzzi tub enough to fit four adults. And everything else.

Derek slowly sat Stiles down on the edge of the Jacuzzi and turned on the bathtub faucet. Stiles noticed that his Dad poured some liquid to where the force of the water was hitting at. As Stiles slowly walked towards where Derek is, he quickly noticed that his dad prepared a bubble bath for the them.

Derek went in first and then gestured at Stiles to get in too. As soon as the water level was enough, Derek turned off the faucets and started having fun with Stiles and the amount of bubbles there is in the tub.

As Derek leaned back on the angle of the bathtub, he let Stiles played with the bubbles. Stiles would often accidentally rub the crack of his ass against Derek's hardening cock, but he never mentioned, he simply enjoyed the mutual attraction and continued playing with the bubbles.

"I love you baby" Derek said, kissing Stiles' back.

"I love you too daddy!" Stiles beamed with happiness. He quickly turned around with a face full of bubble and kissed Derek on the lips. Stiles noticed that some of the bubble was on Derek now, he broke into laughter as Derek made funny faces and put more bubble onto his face.

**\--------------------------------------------**

Soon, the two finished taking their bath. While Stiles dressed up, Derek sorted his clothes in the drawers. He told him where everything goes, and soon he knows where to get everything he need for necessities.

They stayed in their bedroom for a while, watching movies and Stiles quickly got hooked onto DC and Marvel movies, but soon it had to end when Derek had to properly tell him about the birds and the bees. Derek was frustrated throughout the talk, where Stiles would constantly ask question 'Why?' but not enough to be mad at Stiles and his thirst for curiosity.

Stiles eyes were wide open, like a new world was opened to him. Derek was curious why as to Stiles never had 'the Talk,' maybe Stiles never had interest of it, or his parents was planning to do it until he hit puberty, or maybe Kali must have forgotten about it or thought he already had the the Talk.

When Derek finally asked if Stiles ever had a stiffie before, Stiles answered no. Derek continued asking more sexual stuff to Stiles like did other boys mentioned about it and Stiles kept saying no. It was as if the orphan kids weren't educated about their sex.

When Derek asked about his school, Stiles only said that Kali taught them the basics any nothing more. He never went to school, they stayed in the orphanage and nowhere else other than the backyard to have fun. Stiles, on the other hand, never talked to anyone else, not even Kali. Stiles was a social outcast in the orphanage with very limited knowledge.

"Stiles, you're going to school, okay?" Derek said.

Stiles was hesitant at first, he never went to school for the last 4 years of his life, he doesn't know how to start now.

"Baby, it's okay. I have two friends there that is a P.E. teacher and an English Teacher. They'll help you around and you could make friends" Derek reassured him.

"Okay..." Stiles muttered.

"You can even be friend with their son and daughter. Jason and Christy" Derek said in a positive tone, "They're twins, to be exact, about your age"

"Are they nice?" Stiles asked.

"Very nice," Derek said, "You don't have to worry it. Just worry about Jackson's and Lydia's child"

"Who are they? and what about their child?" Stiles cocked his head to the side.

"Jackson and Lydia are husband and wife, friends of mine, but Jackson is an asshole" Derek added, "Their daughter took off after Lydia, but with Jackson's personality. Don't let her hurt you easily, she just have an asshole personality"

"Okay" Stiles said, "When do I go to school?"

"Do you think your a man enough to handle it?" Derek asked with a smirk.

Stiles frowned and punch Derek on the shoulder. It hurt Derek a little, but feigned like it hurt more. "Okay, okay. I give up" Derek said in surrender, "You can go to school tomorrow, let's get your stuff today after breakfast"

"Don't you have work?" Stiles asked.

"My next project isn't due in 3 months, I have plenty of time to spend with you" Derek said. "Let's go, breakf-"

Stiles stomach growled, cutting Derek off. "Feed me"

"Demanding son, are you?" Derek said walking towards the door as Stiles followed from behind.

**\--------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this!  
> Don't worry, the other characters will be introduced soon and there will be another time skip where Stiles will be in high school.
> 
> I dedicate this to my friend Anabel. She's a major Sterek fan! (Top!Derek and Bottom!Stiles to be exact) =3 *Hurhur*  
> Hi Anabel! xD


	4. My New Daddy and the Mall

**\--------------------------------------------**

After a long talk of the birds and the bees, Derek and Stiles are now sitting with the others, waiting for the rest to join in. There was a lot of food on the table, Stiles thought, he never saw that much food, much less in the orphanage.

Everyone was either talking, reading the newspaper, or looking at their phones. Stiles couldn't help but stare at Cora's phone, tapping madly at the screen as if she was trying to put every ounce of her emotion in it.

Derek, on the other hand, was talking to Boyd, while Erica and Isaac was fighting about movie night. Stiles felt confused wondering who they were waiting for, until someone came and sat between Isaac and Cora. Stiles shivered when the man looked at him. It's not about the safeness he was worried about, its the weirdness that the person gives off.

Stiles wanted to poke his eyes out, but shuddered from his serious stare to a creepy grin.

"Stiles?" Derek said, breaking Stiles' thoughts. "Are you going to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm starved" Stiles said, reaching for the plate of sausage.

As he went for the plate, a fork quickly landed on one of the sausage that made Stiles quickly jerk his hand away and saw it was the man who was staring.

"Peter!" Derek said, holding back a growl.

"What?" Peter said, putting on an innocent face. "I just wanted a sausage"

"Then stop scaring my mate!" Derek stabbed his plate.

"Oh" Peter said in slight surprise. "I've never seen you be- ooooh. The kid that was put into orphanage"

Stiles quickly jerked his head up towards Peter's gaze. "How'd you know?" 

"Well... Peter is an agent" Derek explained, "He practically knows everything what happens around Beacon Hills"

"Yes. What he said actually" Peter said.

"Don't ask me how he knows about you, it's probably because he creeps everywhere in Beacon Hills" Derek sighed as he continued to eating his scrambled eggs.

"Do you know anything about my parents death?" Stiles asked.

"Hmmm... not much really. All I know is their death wasn't caused by the car accident. I smelt that they are werewolves, so I figure you are too" Peter said, chewing his food with an open mouth that made everyone grimace.

"What do you mean? They said they died from the car accident" Stiles said, looking confused at Peter.

Momentarily, Peter put his knife and fork down on the plate and sat straight. "That's what they presumed. The cops are all humans, no supernatural senses. The car crash couldn't kill them, but momentarily put them off guard. They would've healed eventually, but the cuts on their throats had traces of wolfsbane"

"They were murdered?" Stiles squeaked, a tear threatening to fall from his eye.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they didn't die from a car acc-"

"Okay, enough Peter" Derek cuts him and quickly attended to his son.

"Peter!" Cora whisper-yelled. "You can't just drop that kind of bomb on Stiles!"

"Wrong move, dude" Isaac muttered on his sausage.

"Stiles, you okay?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. He continued eating his food while Derek looked at him uncomfortably. Throughout the whole breakfast, it was maddeningly quiet after the whole surprise news from Peter. Derek told Peter he would talk to him later, and Peter reluctantly said yes. He couldn't defy his alpha.

As everyone finished eating breakfast, Isaac asked Stiles if he wanted to join him watch T.V. and probably watch a movie. Stiles nodded to him and followed Isaac to the living room. Erica and Boyd joined them too after washing the dishes, leaving and Derek and Peter behind in the kitchen.

After a few moment of silence, Peter started talking. "Okay, what do you want to know? I may be crazy, but silence is crazier than I am"

"What do you know about Stiles' parents death" Derek asked.

"Look, I know that they were killed by someone with a cut through their neck with wolfsbane. The driver on the other car smelled like the person was paralyzed with some toxins. The person reeked so much of it" Peter said.

"So someone used a human as a scapegoat and went in for the kill which are Stiles' parents" Derek guessed.

"I like how you think" Peter smirked but was wiped off his face with a growl. "Okay, okay. Jeez. I'll look up the file for that incident. Happy?"

"Thank you" Derek said and started walking off towards the living room.

"Derek, you have to be careful of your relationship with Stiles" Peter said with a worried tone, "Even though loves knows no bound, society looks down on it and they will take him away from you"

"I know..." Derek muttered, trying not to think too much about it. He left the kitchen later after cleaning the tabletops. With so much thoughts running through his head, he decided it would be best to ignore it for now and deal with it later. He doesn't want Stiles to get affected too much, so he plans on taking him out for the day.

"Hey baby, what are you guys watching?" Derek asked, sitting besides Stiles and throwing his arm around his shoulder.

Stiles leaned on Derek's shoulder and rested like that. "It's The Dark Knight Rises. Batman is so cool!" Stiles said.

"Oh? What if I buy you a phone?" Derek said nonchalantly and earned a quick look from Stiles.

"REALLY?" Stiles beamed. "THEN YOU'RE COOLER, DAD!"

"Wow, way to beat a fictional character with gifts, Derek" Isaac smirked.

"Why don't I get a phone? I had to work for mine" Erica frowned.

"Cause you're not my son, or my mate" Derek said, returning his attention to Stiles with a kiss on his forehead.

"Can we get it now?" Stiles asked hurrying Derek.

"Okay, let's go" Derek said, "Are you guys coming with?"

"I have work," Erica said, "I have to sort the financial files"

"Same here" Boyd said, "I took 2 days off and I need to get back to the diner"

"Yeah, same here too," Isaac said, "Took the same days off with Boyd. You know I can't handle talking to that flirting waitress at the diner"

Derek knew what Isaac meant, they hired the worst yet effective female waitress that flaunted her fake breast to her customers. Erica worked as a manager at a clothing store. Boyd worked as a head chef while Isaac worked as his assistant or a waiter at times when the flaunting bitch is gone.

It was a good move for Boyd and Isaac to work there, everyone in the family can eat there with a huge discount. Same goes for Erica, Derek and Stiles could go to her work place for a discount on clothing.

As for Cora, she's still in college as a full time student working on her history major. She's great at it, and a great researcher if you ask for something. Cora did try persuading Derek to let her get a job, but each time she tried, Derek turned her down. Derek knew that getting a higher education is better than getting pulled back by a job.

Derek did the same thing for his betas, but each one of them are already content to what they are doing and enjoyed it. But for Isaac, Derek knew hes not content with his job, well not completely, he's only waiting for Isaac to finally realize what he wants.

**\--------------------------------------------**

"Stiles! Baby!" Derek called out, waiting at the side of his SUV. "Are you ready yet?"

"Coming Dad!" Stiles yelled, running out the front door and down the steps. He wore his favorite red hoodie that looked like it's getting too small for him with the tight areas, and his shoes that looked like it's about rip open due to overuse. It looks like Derek is going for little shopping with his son. Hopefully, they won't run into Lydia and buy the whole store out for Stiles.

"Hey baby, do you need new clothes?" Derek asked with a genuine smile.

Stiles shrugged, "I still have clothes, what's wrong with them?"

"Well, you'll need new ones soon. You're still a growing boy and soon, these clothes won't fit you anymore" Derek explained, looking over Stiles red hoodie and confirmed they're getting smaller or Stiles is growing bigger. "And your shoes too. It looks like its going to be the size of bigfoot" Derek whispered at the end.

Stiles gaped at his new father, slightly bewildered at the comment. "My feet aren't going to be that big!" Stiles protested.

"Are you sure?" Derek teased. "Cause it looks like your toes are going to puncture through your shoes"

Stiles blushed a little cause he knew his shoes are worn out and is about to give out. He leaped at his father and started biting his abdomen playfully which made Derek chuckle a little.

He carried his son, whose body is wrapped around Derek, over at the right side of the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. Derek quickly went to the driver side of his SUV and quickly buckled in his seat and started the engine.

"Where are we going first?" Stiles asked energetically, and Derek could feel it radiating from him in waves of heat and happiness.

"Well, which one do you want to get first? Clothes, school materials, cellpho-"

"Cellphone!" Stiles said, cutting Derek off from his sentence.

Derek laughed and grin. "Fine, let's go get your new phone"

And with that, Derek backed slowly into the road and sped off towards the mall where he got his phone. With Stiles being in the family, there's going to be an addition to the family plan.

"Where are others going?" Stiles asked as he played with the radio.

"Who?" Derek said confusingly.

"Erica, Boyd and Isaac" Stiles said.

"Well, by now, they're getting ready for work. We'll meet up with Erica later after we get your phone" Derek said.

"Ohhhh. So Erica works at a clothing department" Stiles muttered to himself. "Where does Boyd and Isaac work?"

"You'll love this one. They work at a diner" Derek said cheekily. "Best curly fries in town"

"Curly fries?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Kali always get me curly fries when shes doing outside errands. They taste amazing"

"Okay okay. Calm down you ball of energy" Derek laughed. "After we get your phone, clothes, and school stuff, we can go to the diner"

"Yes!" Stiles pumped his fist in the air and finally found a good radio station playing progressive trance. Derek, on the other hand, didn't mind the music. As long as Stiles is there to make it fun. But then again, Derek doesn't understand how kids are able to enjoy this kind of music.

**\--------------------------------------------**

After a while of driving, Derek couldn't handle the sound of repetitive beats from the radio. As he parked by the nearest parking space in front of the mall, he quickly turned off the radio and the engine at once so Stiles couldn't turn it on.

"We're here" Derek smiled at his mate.

"Yes!" Stiles yelled, unbuckling his belt and quickly opening the door. Even though Stiles have been to the mall multiple times with Kali, he still love the lively environment in the area, especially the free samples at the food court. He and Kali always stops by the food court for the free sample. They weren't ashamed for what they done, they're quite happy doing it multiple time, pissing off the worker.

"Stiles?" Derek said, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. "Are you ready?"

Stiles nodded and took his dad's hand and lead the way into the mall.

To Derek, it was quite unusual for him to find Stiles this energetic, but he didn't mind at all.

Once inside, they were at the food court. Every seat taken and some were standing up as they ate leaning against a wall. They slowly walked along where the free samples are handed and Stiles took one of each. With a big smile on his face, Derek couldn't help but chuckle at his mate for taking a sample from each restaurant.

"You better be careful, wouldn't want to fill the space for curly fries" Derek whispered to his mate's ear and Stiles quickly stopped mid-flight of another sample going into his mouth. Instead of throwing the sample in the trash, Derek was talem by surprise when Stiles popped a teriyaki chicken in his mouth.

"Delicious" Derek muttered and swallowed. "C'mon. Let's get your new phone. It should take some times for you to pick one. There's quite a lot"

Derek led Stiles to the place where he got his phone and the service. From there, he met another one of his friends, Danny. Danny had his back turned as he stocked up on supplies at the rack he's at, he didn't suspect Derek and Stiles was there.

Derek coughed. "Danny"

Danny quickly turned around and saw Derek with his hands holding Stiles. "Derek. What are you doing here?" And he said with a faltered chuckled. "Who's this?"

"Danny, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is Danny" Derek introduced both.

"Okay, he's not your kid" Danny said with knowing look.

"Nice deduction genius" Derek rolled his eyes. "I adopted him. And he needs a new phone"

"Wow. A family plan for 7 people" Danny commented. "There's another family who has more, but this is a lot"

"Well, 7 is the lucky the number" Stiles blurted out. "Are you gay?"

Derek chuckled and Danny raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "Yes, what's it to you?"

"Stay away from my daddy" Stiles said. "Now show me the good phones"

"Wow... demanding little kid" Danny muttered and led the two towards the latest phones. "Over here we have the current line up for andr-"

"That one!" Stiles pointed at the phone. The same model as Derek is using.

"Baby, are you sure?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded furiously. "Yes, it looks amazing. And I want it to be like yours"

"Okay Danny, give us that one" Derek said towards Danny. "Any specific color you want, baby" Derek asked Stiles.

"White like daddy" Stiles said and Danny went to get a box from the storage.

After a few minutes, Stiles finally his phones with a few additions for insurance. A protective plastic cover on the screen and a red casing, a color Stiles chose. The moment Stiles got his hand on his new phone, he started going through every application and started browsing the web until he got bored.

As Derek finalizes the papers with Danny, they left with a good bye and headed off towards the clothing department where Erica worked at. They went to the men's section of the store and started looking for clothes that matches Stiles well. Along the way, Derek a particular strawberry blond hair and quickly noticed Lydia. He tried to hide but Lydia caught him a second later.

He looked around and felt glad Stiles wasn't around and hope he wouldn't go to him soon.

"Derek, fancy meeting you here" Lydia said.

"Hello Lydia, what are you doing here?" Derek asked, hoping Stiles wouldn't be around.

"Well, my little girl, Charlotte, needs more clothes for her first year of high school" Lydia clicked her tongue. "Wouldn't want to be out of fashion or my little girl wil-"

"Daddy! How does this look?" Stiles yelled out and Derek quickly palmed his face as Stiles went into picture.

"Oh... my... god..." Lydia said and Stiles looked at her with a confused look. "Since when did you have a kid?"

"He's n-"

"And he doesn't even look like you" Lydia continued.

"I know but he's a-"

"Really Derek? Kidnap a kid?" Lydia said. "And this one got a horrible taste in fashion"

"Excuse me?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Shopping time!" Lydia said gleefully. "Jackson! You talk to Derek while I get his kid some clothes!"

"'his kid'?" Jackson said, appearing besides Derek as Lydia stormed off to get some clothes. "Derek, since when did have you have a kid?"

"Adopted, actually" Derek said, laying his head down on a shelf.

"Wow. Never thought of you wanting a kid" Jackson said, drinking his coffee.

"I didn't. He's my mate" Derek said.

"Wow. Not to be judging but isn't he too... young?" Jackson said.

"Waiting for him of age" Derek muttered but Jackson heard it.

Jackson snickered. "I hope you don't die of blue balls by then"

Derek groaned. This could not get any worst than it is right no- actually it could get worst. Lydia making Derek buy 4 huge bags of clothing for Stiles, their little devil showing up and making things hell for everyone, or maybe Scott and Allison showing up out of nowhere.

"Hey Scott!" Jackson said to his phone-which made Derek broke out of his thoughts and snap his head towards Jackson. "Dude, you gotta see this! Derek got a s-"

Derek tackled Jackson to the ground and his phone flew to the clothe rack.

"Jackson? Where are you? I thought you were with Lydia" both werewolves heard Scott from the phone.

"Scott! Go to where Erica works!" Jackson yelled and Derek was to late to muffle Jackson's mouth.

Derek quickly pulled Jackson away from the phone and took. He composed himself and evened his breathing. "Hello Scott"

"Derek?" Scott said, sounding confused. "Why are you with Jackson? And where the hell is Lydia? I'm coming over"

"No no no no" Derek said nervously. "They're here, Lydia is on a shopping haul for her tiny beastie. Jackson is... indisposed"

"Too late, I'm coming over now" Scott said. "Allison! Bring the kids! We're meeting up with Erica"

Derek heard it at the end before Scott ended call, he sighed. "I'm gonna kill you"

"Woah... hold up. It is your fault for not telling the pack" Jackson quickly got up and raised his hand.

Before Derek could get his claws around Jackson's neck, he noticed the two made quite a commotion-which eventually led to bringing out the manager from her office. There were people murmuring and the two were laughing nervously as Erica got to them and led them to her personal office.

 As soon as they got in, Derek made a quick hit on Jackson's head with his knuckles.

"What the hell!" Jackson groaned in pain, rubbing his head.

"Well... you did deserve it" Erica said, chuckling at her seat as she go through her files.

"What?!" Jackson exclaimed. "How is this my fault? Derek's the one who kept a kid and not told us!"

"You mean Stiles?" Erica said. "Derek just got him yesterday and there were... a lot of emotional stuff"

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked confusingly with a slight frown on his face.

"He's going thro-"

"He's still adjusting. He lost his parents, bullied, and been a mute for 4 years" Derek said, cutting of Erica as she looks at him in surprise. Jackson simply gaped at him and closed his mouth again.

"Wow... I don't know what to say..." Jackson muttered.

"What's worst is no one was there to take him. No other relative to go to" Derek added.

"How did his parents d-"

"Daddy!" Jackson quickly stopped as the three werewolves heard a shout from Stiles. "Help! This lady is killed me with clothes!"

"Oh god..." Derek said under his breathe and quickly went out the office. The other two followed from behind and quickly went to the kid section where they heard the shout from.

"Get in this clothes! You've only got 13 set of clothes so far!" Lydia said, urging Stiles to try on more clothes.

As the three werewolves got the scene, Lydia was outside the changing room where Stiles is at. And sure enough, there were huge piles of clothes that looks like it fits Stiles from Derek's perspective.

"Lydia... just how many did you get?" Derek sighed, rubbing his temples from incoming headache but faded quickly.

"13 set. Good matches and style for you kid" Lydia grinned and shaking the next set of clothes on her hand.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Derek called out to the stall.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia said in disbelief and Erica simply chuckled.

"Crazy lady!" Stiles shouted. "That's my name!"

"Ugh.." Derek groaned again. "Lydia, thanks for the help with the clothes... I think I got it from here"

"No problem!" Lydia grinned. "Can't wait for my little Charlotte to meet Stiles at school"

"Don't you mean little beastie" Both Derek and Erica whispered under the breathe.

"Call her beastie all you want, she's still an angel" Lydia said.

"Derek? Lydia? Jackson? Erica?" The four heard outside the fitting room. "I'm here! With Allison!"

"Fuck..." Derek muttered.

"Dad! Please no more clothes!" Stiles whined. "She's killing me!"

"Don't worry baby, the banshee won't be giving you hell anymore" Derek said to Stiles from behind the door.

"Did I just hear Derek use the word 'baby?'" Scott asked from the fitting room entrance. "And why is there so much kid clothes?"

"Hey guys, the twins are here" Allison chirped in and the twins, Jason and Charlotte, came in with her.

"Uncle Derek!" The twins rushed towards Derek, giving him a huge hug around his chest.

"Wow, you two are as tall Stiles" Derek said nonchalantly but quickly regretted it.

"Hey dad, does this look good on me?" Stiles asked and opened the door. There were a few hanging jaws and silence, but other than that, Derek did like the clothes on Stiles. "Oh hi, I'm Stiles" Stiles smiled.

**\--------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter four!  
> There will be a timeline skip once I introduce Stiles to high school with Christy, Jason, and Charlotte. But before all that, I still need to introduce a few characters in mind before we can continue to the plot.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> P.S. As someone requested, I'll make Derek 25. (Somehow in my mind, Derek doesn't look much more different other than less grey streaks of hair. I don't know why...hmmm)


	5. My New Daddy and My New Friends

**\--------------------------------------------**

"So... who's the mother?" Scott finally asked, breaking the silence in the air.

"Adopted. We don't even look alike" Stiles said and then turning his towards his dad. "How does this look dad?"

Derek didn't notice but he was quiet and Stiles is still waiting for his dad to say something. "Oh... you look great in it" He gave his son a genuine smile.

"Wow, so Stiles is our adopted cousin?" Christy asked her mom Allison.

"Yeaaaah..." Allison said, still feeling quiet unsure about everything.

"Cool," Jason commented, "Hey Stiles, do you have a PS4? So we can play together"

"Uhhh... No. I just moved in yesterday" Stiles said.

"That's okay, you can visit my house and we can play together with my sister" Jason said. "Quick, get in your clothes. I'm stealing you for today"

"Uhhhh" Stiles felt worried and looked over to Derek.

Derek nodded to Stiles, letting him go with Jason and Christy. "Go, I'll get these clothes home"

"Thanks Dad" Stiles smiled and closed the fitting room door. He quickly changed to the clothes he wore earlier and stacked the ones he just wore on the pile.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Jason hurried Stiles and took his hand and Christy's as they zoomed towards in the depths of the mall.

"Wait! You still need some shoes!" Lydia shouted and tried to catch up to them.

***Beep beep* Stiles - My shoe size is 10.**

"No need to get him back" Derek said, "He just texted me his shoe size. And it's 10"

"Good. Derek, pay for these. We're going to buy some casual shoes and sports shoes. I hear they're having a lacrosse this friday" Lydia said, pushing the cart filled with clothes to the nearest checkout counter.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that" Scott said, "Jason is going to the tryout. You should get Stiles to join in too"

"Are you guys sure it will be good for him?" Derek asked, he didn't want to push Stiles into something he's not into.

"Heck yeah. Extra-curricular activity is important. Keep these brats active" Scott said and Allison agreed.

"And pass out at home so I wouldn't have to deal with them" Allison added.

***Beep beep* Stiles - Jason just told me he's going for the lacrosse tryout. Can I join him?**

**Derek - Of course you can.**

"Stiles just texted me saying he's going to join Jason for the lacrosse tryout" Derek said. "Guess I'll start bringing him with me to the gym"

"Oh god. Please take Jason with you. He's a potato couch, constantly on his PS4" Scott begged, gripping Derek's leather jacket. "I would bring him with me but then again, there's too much paper to grade!"

"Fine. $150 every month" Derek said.

"$150?!" Scott exclaimed. "The membership is only $100!"

"I'm baby sitting your kid" Derek stated.

"Fine..." Scott grumbled, taking out a few bills and handing it over to Derek.

"Derek!" Lydia shouted from the checkout counter. "Hurry up! We still got shoes to hunt!"

Derek sighed...

**\--------------------------------------------**

"So Stiles... What do you do?" Christy asked as they walked around the mall.

"I mostly read books, literature and comic books" Stiles answered, licking his ice cream that Jason bought for him.

"Cool! Which one do you like best? Marvel or DC?" Jason asked.

"DC" Stiles answered.

"Ugh.. such boys" Christy said under her breathe. "Do you watch TV?"

"I do. But not frequently" Stiles said, "In the orphanage, I always help around. Like cleaning and cooking, and then I do some reading. Not a lot of time to watch TV"

"How can you live with yourself?" Jason asked in disbelief and Christy rolled her eyes at his brother.

"Shut up, Jason" Christy said.

Stiles shrugged his shoulder. "Well, Kali said its important to read books. She said I'd get smarter if I do"

Jason chuckled but was cut off with a strong elbow hit his stomach.

"Who's Kali?" Christy asked.

"She's the one who runs the orphanage" Stiles simply said.

"Oh" Christy said, nodding her head. "I hope your life in the orphanage is great"

After those few words she uttered, Stiles became quiet once again. He didn't like his life in the orphanage. He only liked the care he received from Kali.

Both Christy and Jason notice there was a change in Stiles' behavior. He stopped eating his ice cream and became silent. He looked like he was staring off into the far distance. The two got worried and decided to skip about his life in the orphanage.

"Hey Stiles," Jason started, "Are you going to Beacon Hills High School?"

"I think so. Dad said he's going to buy me some school material for school" Stiles said.

"Well. I guess you are going to BHHS. It's the only high school closest to his house in the woods" Jason said cheerily, trying to uplift the mood.

"I guess" Stiles said, scratching the back of his head. "I hope everyone is better there"

"Well, not everyone" Christy said. "Some of them are kind of an asshole. Some are plain weird and strange. Some are pretty normal. And there are the cool kids, we just ignore them just hangout within the friend group. Don't worry, you'll find us in the cafeteria"

"Yeah. Don't worry, you'll hang out with us" Jason said, reassuring Stiles there's a place for him in the group. "Did you know we're sitting at the same place my parents, Charlotte's, and Derek's beta hang out?"

"Charlotte?" Stiles said questioningly.

"Oh, you haven't met her" Christy said nervously and cleared her voice. "Don't worry about her. She can be... intimidating but she's nice under all those layer of... personality"

"Who's her parents?" Stiles asked.

"It's Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson" Jason said.

"Is everyone your aunt and uncle?" Stiles said amusingly.

"No, but they're like aunt and uncle to us. We may not be all related, but we're a family. Like wolves" Jason grinned.

"A pack" Stiles said and the twin grinned at him.

"Yeah-"

 ***Riiiiiing*** Stiles' phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?" Stiles said.

"Hi baby, we're getting shoes right now" Derek said from the other side of the line.

"Hi Dad" Stiles said. "Did you need something?"

"Well not really, but can you ask Jason and Christy what you're going to need for school materials? I'm pretty sure you're going to be in the same class with them" Derek said.

"Sure, anything else?" Stiles asked.

"No, just text me the stuff and I'll get it here at staples" Derek said, "Love you"

"Love you too" Stile said and heard something else in the background.

"'Love you?' Really Derek?" Stiles noticed it was Scott's voice.

"Disrespect my mate, and I will chain you up" Derek growled and threatened and the call finally ended.

"Was that uncle Derek?" Christy asked and Stiles nodded. "What did he need?"

"He said to ask you guys what I need to bring to school" Stiles said. "And I think he threatened your dad"

"Oh, gimme your phone, and I'll text it to him. I'll put in our numbers as well" Jason said and took Stiles phone.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about my dad" Christy said nonchalantly. "To Derek and everyone else, that's normal"

"With chains its normal?" Stiles said, he honestly didn't get how those type of settings are normal.

**\--------------------------------------------**

It took a while to list the materials Stiles needed for school on Monday, but sure enough, they managed to list them all. All that is needed to be done is to get Stiles in school and hope that being 2 weeks late into the school year won't overload him. Hopefully, Stiles will cover most the basic that is currently taught in his class.

Stiles learned both Christy and Jason are in the same class in all periods, he hoped that he could be in all periods with them so he wouldn't feel left out. Charlotte, on the other hand, is making Stiles a little nervous thinking how much of a hell spawn she is. He couldn't imagine what could the offpsring can be from a banshee fashionista and a douchebag werewolf.

The three are now waiting at the food court, nearing 7 p.m., waiting for their parents to show up. Stiles continued to explore his new phone, the features and functions, especially the games that he can download. The three eventually settled down to playing uno that Jason kept in his pocket. Stiles still wonders why he keeps it in his pocket.

"Uno!" Stiles yelled.

"No fair! Stiles keeps winning!" Jason whined.

"Stop whining! People are look at us!" Christy whispered. "And I agree! How are you always winning?!"

"I beat the kids at the orphanage all the time!" Stiles boasted, "SUCK IT!"

"Sure thing" Derek whispered, coming up from Stiles' behind. "But I don't think people will appreciate that in public"

In instant, Stiles blushed and slowly slid down on his chairs while the twins finally sighed in relief when they saw their parents. Stiles did beat the kids at the orphanage all the time in Uno, but he doesn't show it on his face, it was one of his simple pleasure that he hide.

"Finally!" Jason groaned. "We're hungry! And ice cream isn't enough!"

"We want pizza!" Christy demanded. "Extra cheese and pepperoni!"

"Ugh... you guys are a maniac" Scott muttered.

"Hey dad, can we hawaiian?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Sure," Derek smiled, "I love hawaiian pizza out of all. Everything else is too salty"

"Ugh..." Jason and Christy grimaced. "Pineapple..."

"Shush or I will put anchovies" Allison warned the twins.

"I mean, Yay. We love pineapple" Both Jason and Christy said in unison and changed their attitude.

"Mom, Dad, where's Uncle Jack and Aunt Lyd?" Christy asked.

"Well, after Derek got all the stuff in his car, Charlotte called and it seems there was an accident" Allison told them.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"She accidentally cut herself while shaving her legs" Allison said and the twin started laughing.

"I think the gods doesn't want her to shave her cactus legs" Jason cracked.

"She needs to get waxed and shaved to completely remove it" Christy added.

Stiles managed to crack a smile at the twin's enjoyment but it soon stopped when both of them received a message. They both gulped and laughed nervously.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Uhh..." Without anything else to say, Jason showed both their phones at me with a message on screen.

_**"Charlotte - I feel like I'm being talked behind my back. You guys better not be talking about me"** _

And with that, Stiles gulped and decided he didn't want to meet Charlotte. "How did she know?" Stiles asked.

"Banshee. Or I don't know" Christy sighed and slumped her head on the table.

"She can be scary at times. Just be on her good side" Jason said.

"Do you have a pi-"

"We're here! And we got curly fries!" Isaac yelled from behind them, walking with Boyd  carrying small plastic bags with him. "And Derek's cigar" he added.

"Hey Uncle Isaac, Uncle Boyd" Jason said, running over to them.

"Hey Jay" Isaac said. "Hey Cee"

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, spinning his phone on his hand.

"Well, Derek texted us earlier telling me you guys won't make it to the diner," Isaac said, taking the plastic bag from Boyd, "Soooo... we got you curly fries. And it's freshly fried before we clocked out. Plenty for everyone!" He grinned.

"I think that won't be enough" Derek said, walking towards Stiles with the receipt and a pager from the restaurant. "I just learned he really likes curly fries"

"Okay. 5 larges curly fries then next time" Isaac said. "I just hope we don't run out of stock..."

Boyd snorted, "I think we'll run out every week"

"Are you insinuating that I'm a fat ass?" Stiles asked, pretending to be appalled.

"No baby, just stating what already is true" Derek said, smiling at him and giving a quick kiss on the forehead.

"When is the pizza coming out? I'm hungry" Stiles asked, making grabby hands at the plastic bag.

"They said about 25 minutes, it's a good thing it's easier to make than what they ordered" pointing at the McCalls.

"What ever," Scott scoffed, "We have a more complicated palate than you do"

"Scott, you ordered extra meat in your pizza. There's nothing complicated than that" Derek told him.

"Ooooh! I know!" Stiles said in interest, "If you want complicated palate, I challenge you to avoid meat for a week"

"Wow. A vegetarian werewolf. Never heard of that" Boyd commented.

"Baby, that's a bad idea. He would go feral in a day and he would hunt a deer in the forest" Derek told Stiles, reaching for the plastic bag. He didn't give the bag to Stiles, instead he simply wanted to feed him. He took a fry from the bag and fed it to Stiles hungry mouth.

"Yum" Stiles grinned.

"Not true!" Scott denies. "I can totally go for a week without meat"

"Oh my god..." Allison groaned. "Please no more bet that makes Scott go ape shit"

"Hey! I thought you're rooting for me" Scott frowned at his wife.

"Not this time. Scott, do you remember the past challenges that you've accepted?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. What about em'?"

"Every single one of them made you wolfed out" Allison said, making a point.

"But I did control it in the end" Scott defended, sure it looked horrible at first, but he did control it.

Allison face palmed. "Fine. But if you make a mess in the house, you're cleaning it up"

"Sure, no big deal" Scott said dismissively.

"AND. You'll take me to that new spa business that opened up in town" Allison said and grinned.

"Okay fine, whatever" Scott rolled his eyes.

As the two married couple argued for a few more minutes. Isaac sat besides Stiles and Boyd besides Isaac. He quickly took out his phone as to what it looks like going through pictures. Isaac slowly turned his head around to Stiles, "Wanna see Scott wolfing out?" he grinned.

Stiles simply nodded. As Isaac leaned in to show Stiles the picture, there were quite a lot to see. Scott ripping the wallpaper on the walls, scratching the couch furiously as cotton flies everywhere, punching a hole through the wall, and even peppered sprayed in the eyes that looked like its a lot stronger than law enforcer uses.

It's funny to Stiles that every single picture is showing Scott half naked and a few of it are full naked. Not that he didn't mind it, but I guess his mouth spoke what he thought at first. "Wow. Scott is a lot smaller than daddy"

Derek and Scott quickly turned their head to the phone and saw the picture Isaac is showing Stiles. Isaac quickly hid it and made a nervous laugh. "Kids, can't keep their mouth shut" he smiled.

"Stiles is a special case" Derek said, pulling Stiles' chair closer to him, feeding him another curly fry. "Oh. Be right back baby, gonna get the pizza" With that, he took the pager with him to fetch the pizza.

"I'm not small..." he glumly said. "I'm average..."

"I know you are dear" Allison said, trying to comfort him with soothing rub.

"Stiles, what did you see?" Christy asked curiously. "Uncle Isaac can we see it?"

"Su-" Isaac received a death glare from Allison. "Sorry, I can't or I'm gonna die"

"Whaaa-"

"Oh look" Allison said out loud, surprising the twins. "The pager is blinking. You guys go get the pizza"

"'kay mom" The twins said and headed off to where Derek went.

"So Stiles, how  _big_ is Derek?" Isaac said nonchalantly.

"Isaac!" All the werewolves yelled, and Isaac backed off slightly.

"Seriously? Talking about dicks again Isaac?" Erica came, still in her work clothes. "Oh god, I'm starved. Hi Baby" He kissed Boyd on the cheek.

"Derek will be here in a few minutes. Hawaiian pizza" Boyd said, returning the kiss.

"Oooh. Haven't had hawaiian in a while. Missed those sweet pineapple pieces" Erica grinned.

"You're lucky then. Stiles wanted it, so I guess its a win-win" Isaac said.

"Pizza's here!" Derek announced and came with a large pizza 20 inch hawaiian pizza.

"Yesh!" Stiles said with a mouthful of curly fries.

"Here, pass the paper plates" Derek handed Stiles the paper plates and pass it along. Although there were about 10 paper plates, it could only feed atleast 5 with werewolves... if they're babies. Hopefully Stiles is somewhat full with curly fries, but they could hope.

"Thanks daddy" Stiles smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"No problem baby" Derek grinned and kissed him on the forehead. "By the way, you're going to school next week. Scott and Allison will help you locate everything"

"Really?!" Stiles said eagerly.

"Yup, I got all your stuff in the car. So, you're prepared now" Derek assured Stiles. "And since you're going to join lacrosse, I figure you're going to the gym with me so I can train you. And Jason, of course"

"Yes!" The two teenage boys cheered. "We're gonna be the best!"

"No using werewolf power in lacrosse" Scott warned his son.

"What about Stiles?" Jason exclaimed.

"Omegas are werewolves, but they're physical strength is closer to human. So no problem with Stiles" Derek said.

"I love daddy's eyebrow. So hypnotizing..." Stiles blurted out again and everyone went into a wave of laughter.

**\--------------------------------------------**

"Do you have the files?" Derek asked his uncle.

"Here it is" Peter said, "It was difficult getting it, but not impossible"

It was already midnight. With Stiles in bed and the betas as well, the long day at the mall has truly exhausted them of their energy. Derek didn't want Stiles to sleep alone tonight, but he had to research more about his mate's parents and the true reason behind their death.

Derek has been asking question inside his head all day long, questions that bothered him deeply, questions that simply that he could not understood. He couldn't find the reason why would someone kill his mate's parents. He looked over the files over and over, the report was biased toward accidental car crash.

The picture that came with the file was clear, he could see every detail of the supposed accident. Every cuts and marks on the body of his parents, and even the clean cut on their neck that was interpreted as cuts from metal shrapnel or glass. He couldn't believe how much of an incompetent work the detective have done.

As hours pass by, they couldn't get anything out of the files until Peter found something interesting. "Derek, can you look at this?"

"What? What is it?" Derek mumbled.

"It's some kind of mark behind the father's neck..." Peter said. "I think I've seen this before... long before with Talia..."

As Derek looked over the picture... his face couldn't turn anymore paler than it is before. "This can't be... he died Peter... we saw him die"

"Well I don't know what happened!" Peter yelled but quieted down when he soon realized. "This son of a bitch killed my mate... and I will watch him die again... and burn!" he whispered in a contained anger.

"I know, and I can't forgive for what he's done to Stiles's life..." Derek said, cracking his knuckle as his glowed furiously red. "Deucalion will die... again."

"Dad?" The two werewolf heard and turned their heads towards the sleepy Stiles.

"Go back to bed, baby. Daddy's going to join you in bed once we fix this mess" Derek said to Stiles.

Stiles just nodded and went back upstairs. "And Peter... find him. And that's an order."

"I will find him in every corner of this planet" Peter said, but it was mostly to himself.

**\--------------------------------------------**

As soon as the files was cleaned up, Derek headed upstairs to his mate. It was already 3 am in the morning, and he deserved a well needed rest. Just as soon he opened the door, it creaked softly enough to wake Stiles slightly.

"Dad?' Stiles mumbled.

"I'm here baby" Derek cooed.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and got in his pajama pants. He slowly got on the bed right behind Stiles' back and pulled him to his chest. It was nice and warm, Stiles felt. He cuddled close to his dad and went back to sleep with light snore in the air.

"G'night baby..." Derek whispered and kissed the back of Stiles head, embracing in a tight hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! A new chapter! After next chapter, we will have a timeline jump to Stiles being 16, with an upcoming heat ;)! And no no. It's not like that xD
> 
> But anyway, hopefully next chapter will establish all of the core characters in story. Then as we progress, we will see other characters come back as a supporter or enemy to the plot.
> 
> Update - Age Group (So it would make more sense!)  
> Derek - 37  
> Jason/Christy/Charlotte/Stiles - 14  
> The rest of the teens that you know in TW - 34  
> Peter - Screw him, I'm turning him 500 yrs old. (jk. He can be 43. Idk... you choose)


End file.
